


Empyreal

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [188]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, utterly plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>empyreal: adjective: em-pir-ee-uh l: pertaining to the sky, celestial</p><p>late Middle English (as an adjective): via medieval Latin from Greek empurios, from en- ‘in’ + pur ‘fire.’ The noun dates from the mid 17th century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empyreal

"Look at me?"

Sherlock opened his eyes and found John's darkly blown eyes searching his.

"Oh." John sighed. Of course he had known he had magnificent eyes, but at the moment, they were empyreal; he swore he could see the beginning of the universe in them. 

Sherlock blinked and kissed him softly. "John?"

"Hmmm?"

Sherlock grinned up at him, ran his long fingers along his spine, then rested them on his hips, waiting and watching. He bit his lip, slightly unsure, something John rarely saw in his friend's remarkable features.

"Sorry, uhm, you have astonishing eyes, I thought I had seen them before, but I was wrong." John murmured as he kissed the hesitation from Sherlock's questioning lips. "Are you sure you want-"

"Please?"

John nodded and grabbed the lube from the drawer, slicked his fingers up and reached down, wrapping his quivering fingers around both of their cocks, gently stroking them, knowing it wouldn't take long at all...

"Johnnn, faster, please??" 

John smiled, but obliged, and all too soon, he felt a familiar tightening, then wetness as they came together. Sherlock whimpered softly, and John kissed him until the shivering settled. "I'll be right back, yeah?" Sherlock nodded and stared at the ceiling.

John returned with a warm, damp flannel and washed Sherlock's stomach, chest and between his legs, then threw the flannel on the table and spooned around him. Sherlock settled back against him and sighed. "I've waited so long, John, I've just been alone so long, I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" John pulled Sherlock tighter against him and stroked his sweat dampened curls.

"That you couldn't possibly love me, in the same way..."

John swallowed and whispered, "what way is that?"

Sherlock rolled to face him, "illogically, irrationally...completely and forever."

John searched the intense, serious face of the man he had killed for and would die for, if necessary, and nodded. "Completely and forever, love."

"Good. Hmmm...glad that's settled." He kissed him, then laid his head against John's chest, and the man who never slept began to snore. John shook his head and held on tight, and watched as the night sky gradually brightened into morning.


End file.
